Banki Clan Gaiark
The Banki Clan Gaiark are the main antagonist faction of Engine Sentai Go-onger. They are a bureaucratic and expansionist society of machine beings who travel the BraneWorlds polluting them to make them suitable for their kind. History Originating from the Machine World, the Gaiark began a campaign to corrupt and pollute the other 11 Braneworlds to make them suitable for their kind to thrive in. In the course of this invasion, the Gaiark destroyed the Prism, Sound and Magic Worlds. The Engines resisted the Gairk, but were driven out of the Machine World and forced to flee to the Human World, where they met and bonded with five humans, turning them into the Go-Ongers. Traveling to the Human World, the three Pollution Ministers established Hellgailles Palace on an island in the middle of the sea and began working to pollute the Earth to make it suitable for them. However, they faced resistance from the Go-Ongers. Some time after Land Pollution Minister Yogostein was destroyed, Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein arrived to take command of the Human World invasion personally. After the defeat of Yogoshimacritein and his forces, the remaining Gaiark fled to the Gunman World where their leader Pollution President Batcheed resided and was personally spearheading an invasion. They later formed an alliance with the Gedoshu to pollute the planet but this plan was foiled by the combined efforts of the Shinkengers and Go-Ongers. Some time following Batcheed's destruction, he was succeeded as leader of the Gaiark by the nearly identical Pollution President Babatcheed. Babatcheed attempted another invasion of the Human World by luring the Gokaigers into the Gunman World and sealing them there so they would be free to invade, the Gaiark launched their invasion only to be fought against by the Space Empire Zangyack, who were also attempting an invasion. Members *Pollution President Batcheed - President (Shinkenger VS Go-Onger) *Pollution President Babatcheed - President (Gokaiger) *Chirakashizky - Deputy Officer *Yogoshimacritein - Prime Minister *Chirakasonne - Cabinet Director *Kireizky - Cleaning Minister *Pollution Ministers **Yogostein - Land Pollution Minister ***Hiramechimedes - Land Pollution-Vice Minister **Kitaneidas - Air Pollution Minister **Kegalesia - Water Pollution Minister *Nigorl ze Arelunbra - Water Pollution Prince *Uzumaquixote - Water Pollution Knight *Horonderthal *Barbaric Machine Soldiers Ugatz *Barbaric Machine Beasts ** Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts *** Incinerator Banki *** Speaker Banki *** Lens Banki *** Antenna Banki *** Vacuum Banki *** Balloon Banki *** Dowsing Banki *** Heater Banki *** Engine Banki *** Yatai Banki *** Dumbbell Banki ** Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts *** Pipe Banki *** Spray Banki *** Bombe Banki *** Trigger Banki *** Pot Banki *** Oil Banki *** Manhole Banki *** Straw Banki *** Shower Banki *** Bin Banki ** Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts *** Scoop Banki *** Magnet Banki *** Boring Banki *** Generator Banki *** Rock Blast Banki *** Saw Banki *** Chainsaw Banki *** Spinning Banki *** Hammer Banki *** Drill Banki ** Other *** Kettei Banki *** Nunchuck Banki Allied Organizations *Gedoshu *Dai-Zangyack *Dai-Shocker Gallery GaiarkLogo2.png Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Polluters Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Genocidal Category:Imperialists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Jingoists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Supervillains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master